Recuerdos
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Sentado en una cafetería a la espera de la reunión que habían planeado por tanto, los minutos de espera y la impuntualidad de sus hermanos y amigos, es el suficiente momento para que su mente le trajera muchos recuerdos de su vida pasada…


**Recuerdos**

**Sentado en una cafetería a la espera de la reunión que habían planeado por tanto, los minutos de espera y la impuntualidad de sus hermanos y amigos, es el suficiente momento para que su mente le trajera muchos recuerdos de su vida pasada…**

Llegar a París el anochecer del día anterior, le tenía realmente cansado, pero eso no impediría que fuera al café lugar donde había acordado con sus once hermanos encontrarse. Y es que después de varios intentos fallidos por reunirse, por fin habían encontrado un espacio en la agenda de todos para llevar a cabo la tan ansiada reunión. Y es que ellos, siendo tan unidos, se habían separado y por motivos de diferente índole no habían podido juntarse y hacer algo como les hubiese gustado.

Uno de los motivos que debía tomar en cuenta, era que ya no todos vivían en el mismo lugar, ya no eran vecinos. No, ahora eran padres y esposos o bueno sus hermanos lo eran, porque él aun no daba ese pasó y como iban las cosas con su compañera no creía que llegara pronto…-suspiro, al llegar al local y pudo ver su aliento, el clima de parís no era el mejor en esas pocas del año-entro sin contratiempo al local, que con solo atravesar el marco de la puerta, el ambiente cambio-buenos días, la mesa reservada al nombre de Camus Kelch…-se dirigió a la señora que tras un amplio mostrador le miro por un momento y luego empezó a buscar el nombre dado-

La mesa 15, en la segunda planta-le dijo a una jovencita, que asintió y luego pidió al ex dorado seguirle-

Gracias…-le regalo una leve sonrisa a la joven, que solo asintió con un leve sonrojo y se fue- parece que soy el primero…-suspiro al ver el compartimento privado de aquel café que estaba adecuado para doce personas, vacía era el primero en llegar-

Sus pensamientos una vez más le llevaron a aquella época en la que todo era un mix de aventuras. Sus primeros años, los vivió con los que llamaba hermanos. Era uno de los más pequeños y por ello los mayores lo mimaron como a los otros de su misma edad, la época de su niñez antes de la intervención de estúpido de Ares, era algo que atesoraba con tanto cariño y sabía que los demás lo hacían de la misma manera. La juventud, fue más dura pues fueron guerras, muertes, traiciones y dolores…realmente esa época era la que más le desagradaba, pero no podía decir que era algo que deseaba poder borrar de su vivir, pues a pasear de todo, esa época les sirvió todos, para madurar y demostrar que a pesar de todos los conflictos el ser hermanos y su amor fraternal superaba todo.

Lo siguiente fue la verdadera prueba, el tiempo de limar y olvidar el pasado. Pasado doloroso, que para ser sincero hasta a él no se sentía seguro de que podían superar, pero lo hicieron con ayuda -una sonrisa se formo al recordar quien les había ayudado en esa etapa- La siguiente etapa de la vida fue más movida, por decirlo así…un grupo de doce jóvenes adultos, dando problemas eso era lo que fue la siguiente etapa. Aun Shion, como padre histérico a Docko, como el tío que te encubre todo…las fiesta, las escapadas, las rascas y los problemas, toda esa etapa fortaleció más sus lazos de amistad…lo que le siguió a eso fue algo que nadie lo esperaba, Zeus había dado como orden que se los alejara del mudo que conocían, de lo que eran...pero como siempre, Artemisa y Apolo hacían lo que se les venía en gana y gracias a ello volvieron a reunirse, aunque eso no fue el único regalo de los dioses gemelos, no…una vida normal y unos años recuperados o perdidos según sea el caso, les ayudo para su siguiente etapa de vida.

Se podría decir que ahora tenían lo que la vida les privo, como su ansiada libertad. Una vida sin la guerra y aunque a veces extrañaba el santuario, no podría cambiar lo que ahora tenía por lo que tubo, eso no…aun recordaba que fue uno de los primeros en recordar lo que eran, pero que no se sintió con el derecho, de abrir la boca y hacer que sus compañeros recordaran, porque la vida que se les había dado era mejor de la que tuvieron…tenían padres, familia y amigos, eran jóvenes normales, y no quería que ello acabara, pero no contaba que el _hechizo _se rompería con el recordar de más de uno…y fue el final de toda ese mundo, pero ellos lo siguieron como si nada con la excepción de que ahora todos ellos recordaba todo.

Los años pasaron y aunque, todos regresaron al santuario, cada quien comenzó hacer una vida que seguía a la dada por los dioses gemelos… así, fue que todos se separaron después del nacimiento de los hijos de Aioros, Shura, Afrodita, Ángelo y Kanon… era momento de seguir su camino y así o hicieron…-las puertas del compartimiento se abrieron, dejando pasó a uno más de los ex dorados, no necesito levantar la vista pues ya sabía quién era. Con dos minutos de tardanza Camus, había llegado-


End file.
